


Help Is On The Way

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: Paul calls for help after the helicopter crash, and he and Emma make it out alive.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Kudos: 18





	Help Is On The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I know nothing about the military lol
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Blood  
> -Injury

“Paul?” Emma said, blood dripping from her mouth and gushing out of the wounds in her thigh. “I’m not gonna make it.”   
  
“Of course you will. We just have to- We have to let PEIP know the helicopter crashed.”   
  
“How?”   
  
“Well, this is one of their helicopters, right? That would mean we just have to hope that we can find something to communicate with their headquarters that didn’t break during the crash.”   
  
Emma grunted in pain. “They better come soon, because I don’t know how much longer I can handle this pain.” She closed her eyes in an attempt to deal with the pain.   
  
“No, Emma, open your eyes. You have to stay awake, okay? I know it hurts. I’m going to look through the debris, okay? Stay here.”   
  
Paul stood up and walked back to what was once the helicopter. He found Zoey’s body after a minute of digging, and she had a mic on. Paul carefully took her helmet off her head and put it on his own. “Hello?” he asked.   
  
“Team C? Can you hear me?” A voice sounded through the headset.   
  
“Yeah? Listen, the helicopter crashed. I’m a citizen and me and my friend Emma are on the beach in Hatchetfield. My friend is severely injured, we need help.”   
  
“Is she your girlfriend?”   
  
“No? Why do you want to know that? General McNamara asked the same thing.”   
  
“Well, we just want-”   
  
Paul sighed. “I’m sorry to interrupt, sir, but we really need help as soon as possible.”   
  
“Of course. I’m sending a team right now, as well as a medic. They’ll be there asap.”   
  
“Thank you. I’m going back to my friend now.”   
  
“Good luck, mister…”   
  
“Matthews. Paul Mattews.”   
  
“Good luck, Paul.”   
  
Paul took the helmet off and walked back to Emma.   
  
“And?” she asked.   
  
“Help is on the way.”   
  
“Good.”   
  
Paul untied his tie. “I’m going to make a tourniquet, okay?”   
  
“Yeah…” Emma mumbled, laying her head down in the sand.   
  
“Stay awake, Em.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
Paul lifted her leg slightly so he could get the tie around it, and Emma screamed in pain. “Fuck!” She bit on her lip to prevent herself from screaming more and luring the aliens to them.    
  
“You’re doing great, I’m nearly done,” Paul said, though his words weren’t loud enough to be heard over the sound of the helicopter that was flying towards the beach.   
  
The helicopter landed not far from them, and as soon as it touched the ground, soldiers jumped out.   
  
“Paul Matthews?” one of them asked.   
  
“That’s me.”   
  
“We’ll take the two of you to the hospital in Clivesdale, they already know you’re coming.”   
  
Paul nodded and watched as they lifted Emma onto a stretcher, he winced as she screamed in pain when they moved her leg.   
  
One of the soldiers guided him to the helicopter. “Mister Matthews, we would like to restrain you. You’ve been in contact with this infection and we would like to make sure you’re not endangering us.”   
  
Paul nodded and sat down in one of the seats, looking at Emma as the soldier restrained his arms.   
  
Emma looked back at him, fighting to keep her eyes open. She didn’t even put up a fight when the doctor injected her with a sedative, even after what happened at the professor.   
  
When the helicopter arrived at the hospital, Paul was brought to a room as Emma was rushed into surgery.   
  
They wanted to make sure he was human.   
  
By the time he could finally go to sleep, the sun was already up. Emma had just woken up from surgery, and she was fine. In pain, but fine.   
  
Paul fell asleep surprisingly fast, considering what happened, but the knowledge that Emma would be okay was enough.   
  
They will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched TGWDLM again (for like the 50th time) and the ending made me cry and they deserved better so here's a happy ending


End file.
